Starbucks Is More Than A Building
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: You don't know the real PCA. You think it is a great school with young brilliant students with bright futures. A place where everyone gets along, and no one gets hurt. Think again. [Don't know if i'll continue. My writing style has changed drastically]
1. The Begining

_This is a new story. It may be a bit angst-y in later chapters. I wanted to do something COMPLETELY different from anyone else. Well here I am. You will never suspect this story's outcome. Or this plot. Eh, I am just rambling. I own Dakota and Damien, and maybe some other ones down the road. This is still a Zoey 101 fanfiction. You will understand how it all ties in later. I will have other POV's instead of just Dana. Don't worry._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dana's POV**_

* * *

Girls. Drama starting girls. They are everywhere. They are wicked. They are cruel and evil, vicious people. They pick, and torment. They think they are the shit, and everyone loves them to death. Well they are wrong. All wrong. Most think of them as skanks, or sluts. Most hate them with all they have. All they have inside of them. But, it is also flipped, because deep inside, they wish they had the life they had. Guys dropping to their feet, and going to impossible heights just to receive a minimal glance. The knowing inside of them that girls want to be them. Knowing how other people are so completely jealous. Being able to do what they want, when they want, where they want. Many people want that. No matter how much they hate these three specific girls I am talking about. They want to live the life they are living. That is right, there are three girls living this life here at PCA. You think you know me? Ha, I think not. You think you know them, or PCA? Nope. You think you have a single clue how cruel these three girls can be? You think PCA is a lovely nice school, that has young students with bright and brilliant futures. You think everyone is nice to each other, except for a few conflicts here and there. I think not. Nothing in this school resembles normal. Sure, I had my gang, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, Chase, and Logan. Perhaps Quinn. We were all friends, and we had so many great times. But my life has changed. I have changed. I occasionally talk to them. We share quick glances in the halls. A quick "Hello." Or a nice, "What is the homework?" I no longer share a dorm with them, and that is how our separation from each other began. Nicole and Zoey have stuck with each other, all this time. Yes, I am amazed how Zoey can handle it. But some girl named Lola moved in. I heard she was a 'trying to be actress'. From what I have seen she was actually quite good. But who knows in a world like this.

You may wonder what has happened to Michael, Chase, and Logan. Same I think. The only one I see so much of now is Logan. Confused? I would be to. Unsuspected? Very much so. You see, these three girls I am talking about that are so vicious and so evil in many ways are known to many people as the skanks. In other words, they are ''Popular". Beautiful, and outgoing. Rich helps, but one of them is not rich. You see, one of those girls I am talking about is me. Is your mouth to the floor at the moment? I thought so. Yes, I am so called, "ruling the school" right now. Along with my two best friends Dakota and Damien. Yes, we are actually called the three D's. Figures, all three of our names just happened to begin with the letter D.

Dakota has brown hair, of course she straightens it everyday. Very pretty, natural beauty. Although she completely smothers her eyes with eyeliner. Like the other two of us. I really do not know why. I think it is some sort of symbol with us, because they now make me wear it. Dakota is definitely the biggest prep of us three. She has the ripped jeans, Abercrombie shirt, and big sunglasses on her head with a real authentic Coach purse clinging to her wrist at all times. Damien is very exotic, with the long dark hair, and tan skin. Big brown eyes, smothered with eyeliner, and very pout like lips. We have natural beauty. I will not describe myself, because I do not like to gloat, even though I feel I do not have much to gloat about except my hair. The only thing I like. Curly, natural, therefore I do not need to spend hours on my appearance. Which matters the most in a group like this. I bet you are picturing the three of us, sitting at Starbucks with some expensive coffee in our hands and stirring it with perfectly manicured nails, gossiping. Yes, you are right, although my nails are not perfectly manicured, and I do not enjoy Starbucks. Or gossiping. What is the big deal? A building you can get coffee in. How amazing.

No, I have not completely lost it. I still have my same old attitude, same style. I'm myself inside, although my out side appearance, and what everyone thinks of me has certainly changed. Still wondering why I am seeing a lot of Logan? He is one of these "Rule the school" type of people also. Like me. He has a rich daddy, great looks, and has always been in with these types of people. He was born like that. He has made out with Dakota quite a few times (more than countable) and is truly happy with himself. We still do go by each other's last names, considering we still "hate" each other. I have tried to warn Damien and Dakota numerous times about how much he uses girls, but they don't care the least bit. They use guys the same way (except not as much as them). They want small flings, where as Logan is as happy as ever to deliver those flings. Along with a lot of other guys. Him and Dakota had a thing for a couple months, but had more of an open relationship. Dakota cheated on him when she went home for Christmas, and Logan had made out with Damien a couple times. Dakota never found out, but I did. Damien begged me not to say a word. Of course, I didn't. Well, I guess you see how I get to see a lot of Logan now. He is always around. Whenever the girls go out to the movies, they invite me, Logan and a couple other guys to come along. Always Logan. Why they couldn't pick anyone else but him, I will never understand. They love him. They love his cockiness, his daringness, his rebellious, his credit card, his looks, his catch phrase (Yes, he still has it, and the girls adore it) and most of all, his body. They grope over him. I am laid back, and am more of the problem solver with the two of them. I am not exactly 'in', but close to it. When ever the two girls got invited somewhere, I was assumed to go also. It's the three of us now. The three D's, and when ever someone talks about one of us, they always think of all of us.

You are probably thinking about how a girl like me could get this far on the social chat. It all started with the switching of my dorms. The girl Damien and Dakota had shared a dorm with got removed from PCA. I would have thought Lola would have been put in there with them, but they moved me instead. I had to dorm with them, and for the first couple months, it was hell. They tortured me, in every way imaginable. I was breaking inside, and felt I had no one. No one to go to, and no one to cling to. I was a loner, and like that most of my life. They gave me shit for awhile, you could probably imagine, two of the meanest girls you will ever meet, against one pathetic girl in the same dorm. They even got the guys to beat down on me too. Except Logan. He never said anything, but he never stopped it either. Too afraid to lose what he has. I began to feel like shit from all the crushing they did, and began to stand up to them. I didn't give a shit what happened, what did I have to lose anyways? I got into a huge fight with them, and I even got a bit physical with Damien. Dakota wasn't a one to fight physically. They seemed to like my personality, style, and how I wasn't the least bit scared of them. (Except I was inside) And became friendlier, inviting me more places, letting me in on more gossip, and as time went by, and around our freshman year, I became one of the D's.

I was probably the least expected person. I thought of myself staying with Nicole, and our old group, and if not that, get into the druggies at our school. Surprised again there are druggies? You have a view on PCA and it is not the right view. Much more things go on here that you have no clue about. No, I do not do drugs. I am perfectly clean in all ways. If you catch my drift. But Dakota and Damien are far from clean. They don't use drugs, but they do drink. A lot. I watch them, andamthere to clean up the mess, and save them from getting their asses kicked out of PCA. Although their daddy's (a lot like Logan's) can probably pay to get them back in. You may think that I have the greatest life, but I don't. You have no idea the pressures, and everything you have to prove in order to reach the top. I have not really done so much to prove, because I am not the kind of girl that needs to prove something to someone. And they know that. And realize that. Being one of the D's has it's advantages. Like the guys, and how they drop at your feet. They mostly go after Dakota or Damien, but some do try and attract my attention. Yes, I do enjoy myself, but I never take any of it seriously.

I guess I have told you most about what is going on. Going on with my life at school, but you have no idea what is going on inside of me.

* * *

**Well, this is my new story, and I would like to know if you all like it. And if you all want some more. This was a little break from "Alone With You." I have a couple more chapters left to do, and then I will work on this story, and "Answer the Phone."**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Everything is welcome.**

**--Brittany**


	2. Saying Sorry

Well, I am very pleased with all your reviews. Thank you all. Wow, I am very happy you all like this story. Thanks a bunch. This next chapter is actually what is going on. You will get what I mean when you read it.

------------

_**Dana's POV (once again)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

-----------------

_I guess I have told you most about what is going on. Going on with my life at school, but you have no idea what is going on inside of me._

-----------------

"Three chocolate cappuccinos," Dakota ordered while fishing threw her Coach purse trying to find her money. She handed the money to the cashier and began drumming her fingers on the granite surface. "With whip cream," she finished and admired her nails. She wore her hair in long, loose curls that came down below her shoulders, about the length of mine. It did surprise me, she usually never does. I glanced over at the Starbucks sign that was placed above the exit. They do have a Starbucks in PCA now.

"Here you go, thanks," the cashier said. Dakota grabbed the three cups and gave Damien one, and then handed me one. "It's hot, be careful," the Cashier warned. I followed as Dakota lead us over to a table with four seats. Please do not tell me-

"Well hey there ladies," Logan strolled in and the glass door shut behind him. I sneered and Logan smirked.

"Hey Logan!" Damien said, and Dakota waved her hands in a greeting way. She just took a sip of her cappuccino.

"You invited him?" I asked, very annoyed.

"Of course!" Dakota piped up and began to stir her whip cream in.

"God Cruz, do you have some problem with me or something?" Logan asked, as if he was hurt. Hurt my ass, he hates me as much as I hate him.

"Of course not Reese, I mean, you are my favorite person in the whole wide world!" I answered sarcastically. I managed to make Damien and Dakota giggle.

"I love the way you two argue," Dakota said in her high-pitched exited voice.

"Really, why don't you two just get married and get it over with?" Damien asked.

"Right, I think I would rather kill myself first," I gagged. Why in the hell would they even joke about something so horrible?

"Give it up Cruz, you know you dream about me every night," Logan said.

"I did hear her mumble your name a couple times one night," Damien said, and looked at me for some conclusion.

"Yes, I was dreaming about him," I said, and Logan's smirk grew wider. "I dreamt I was suffocating him with a pillow, and after I murdered him, I buried his body out in front of PCA," I said, and mustered a laugh. Logan's smirk faded quickly.

"Oh, you're so hurtful," Logan said, and took a seat in between Dakota and Damien.

Dakota was reading a magazine, and finally spoke up. "Hey Logan, I have a question for you. It's like, an English question."

"Sure, it is from that magazine?" He asked.

"Maybe…" She said with a flirtatious smile. Logan tried to snatch the magazine from her in a flirting playful way and Dakota grabbed back. They started fighting over it and Dakota started to squeal. Damien grabbed the magazine from both of them.

"Get a room you two!" Damien said with a laugh and began talking again, "now go on with your question Dakota."

"Right. Okay, Logan..." She began, and then folded the magazine over in her lap so he would not cheat. "What does, 'masticate' mean?" She asked, and Damien started to giggle. I smirked. I knew the real meaning, but I knew how the word she said sounded, and had a feeling about what Logan was going to say.

"Isn't that like, jerking off?" Logan asked taking a drink of Damien's cappuccino. I started laughing.

"God Reese, is that all you think about?" I asked, trying to control my laughter. The girls started laughing hard to. Dakota had to hold on to her magazine to balance herself.

"Not really, Cruz. I have no need, because I actually get some!" He shot back. What a prick. Thank god for Dakota, she saved me.

"Logan, it means 'to chew'," she told him.

"What the hell? Can't they just say "Chewing?" He asked, a bit annoyed and took another drink from Damien's cup.

"Hey! That's mine, and I don't have much left! Get your disgusting lips off of it!" Damien said trying to retrieve the cup back from Logan. He wouldn't let her have it, and started drinking some more. Damien looked truly pissed, so I walked over to Logan, pulled on his hair and grabbed the cup out of his hands. I handed it to Damien, and she looked relived.

"Thank you Dana."

"Cruz! What the fuck! I was having some fun, and you go and ruin it?" He yelled.

"Your idea of fun, and other people's ideas of fun are completely different," I said, and took another drink from my drink.

"Can you say P-" he started, before I cut in.

"Do not even finish that sentence of yours!" I said, and threw my empty cup at him.

"CRUZ! I swear to god!" Logan yelled, and picked up the cup off from the ground. I wasn't afraid.

"What's an empty cup going to do to me?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? You are the one who threw it at me?" Logan said.

"Oh," I said. Holding my 'Oh' for a long time, to exaggerate it. "So we are going to play the 'she did it first' game? Like little kids?" I asked. Damien snickered, I don't think Dakota was paying attention. None of this was new. We did it all the time. Dakota dug into her purse and pulled her nail filer out. She began to do her nails.

"You know what Cruz?" He asked, temper rising.

"Yes Reese?" I asked. I knew he was going to call me a bitch, or say something mean. It always ends like that.

"I am not even going to say it," He said. Oh, he WILL say it. If I have to beat it out of him. Because I will not wonder the rest of my life wondering.

"Say it," I demanded.

"You are a bitch!" He yelled. It was nothing I didn't expect. "You are lucky Damien and Dakota even give a shit about you, because if not, you would have no friends, and your life would be a living hell. If I were you, I would be kissing their feet right now for saving your sorry ass!" He yelled, and threw the empty cup down at the table. He slumped back down and looked furious.

"LOGAN!" Damien yelled. "Why would you say something like that? That is so mean Logan!"

"Logan, I usually laugh at you two in your arguments because I thought you would have made such a cute couple, but Logan, that was way over the line." Dakota said, while putting her nail thing away. I felt my insides ripping. Not the fact he said that, but the fact he was right. I got up, and shoved the chair back into the table. I grabbed my purse and walked as quickly as I could out of the door. I didn't want it to look like I was running, because that is what Logan wanted.

"Logan, Dakota is right. That was WAY over the line!" Damien said while grabbing onto Dakota and rushing away. I have no idea what else happened, because I rushed out of there as fast as I could. After I got out of sight from the three of them, I ran up to our dorm. A couple girls gave me concerning eyes, and I soon caught sight of Zoey. A single tear slid down my cheek, and she shook her head, and looked away. I started to run again. I slammed my dorm door behind me, and locked it. I took out my Hawthorne Heights CD, put it into our (Damien, Dakota and I bought a very awesome surround sound CD player, and radio) CD player. The first song came on, and I sat down on my bed. I wiped my eyes, and rubbed my hands on my dark faded jeans. What have I done? I have completely screwed up my life. I need someone to cling to, and there is no one here. Dakota and Damien are too… careless, while Zoey and Nicole, and the rest of them hate me. Logan hates me. The only people I can cling to are Dakota and Damien, and like I said before, they are careless.

Knock.

Knock.

The last thing I wanted to hear was someone knocking at the door. "What?" I yelled. And it was obvious by my voice, I was upset.

"Can I come in?" The person asked. It sounded like Logan.

"Who is it?" I asked. Making sure before I went completely off on some random person.

"I think you know who it is," he said. And I did, it was Logan. The song was still blaring threw the speakers, and I turned it down a tad. I opened the door, and my eyeliner was smeared under my left eye.

"What?" I asked. I am saving my breath.

"Can I come in?" He asked me. The nerve of that fool.

"No, why?" I said, while leaning against the door.

"Please," he begged. I didn't say anything. I opened the door wider, and walked in, signaling him to follow.

"Why are you here? I am sorry, Damien and Dakota are gone," I said, since the only reason he does come here is for them.

"Hmm, you listen to Hawthorne Heights?" He asked.

"Look, stop trying to make small talk, and isn't it obvious that if it is playing threw the speakers right now, that I listen to them?" I asked, and answered. He looked towards the CD player, and picked up my Hawthorne Heights CD case. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

Silence.

He said nothing, but walked towards my Boom box. He began to reach towards the top, where he could switch songs.

"Now what in the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked, annoyed he was here to begin with. He switched the song, glanced at me, and walked out of my dorm. Leaving me standing there, listening to what song he chose. I knew the song immediately, but this time, I listened to the lyrics closely.

**"Saying Sorry"**

These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards.

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

-----

I tuned the boom box off, and sat down on my bed. My head whirling with thoughts.

------------

Well, how did you like it? That is chapter two, and I really do hope you enjoyed it! I usually don't have chapters this long, or update this fast, but I am bored in Florida at nights, and need something to do. Well, thank you for reading.

Please, do review.

--Brittany


	3. Daddy Please Don't Go!

I'm having a bit of writers block on Alone with You. Bear with me, please? I will update, don't worry. I'm glad you all really like this story. Yes, my plan was to make it original. Something different for you all to read. All your questions will be answered in due time. For now I am keeping it as Dana's POV, but it will switch, I am not sure when, but it will.

**Chapter 3**

**Dana POV**

* * *

_I tuned the boom box off, and sat down on my bed. My head whirling with thoughts._

* * *

Why would he leave like that? I stood up from my bed, and ran over to my dorm door. I peeked out of it, looked both ways, and didn't see Logan anywhere in sight. What did the song mean? I knew what the song meant, but… I am so confused at the moment. Okay, so I guess he said he was sorry? Perhaps? I am not sure, but decided to drop the subject. Just as I was about to walk out of the door, Dakota and Damien strutted in. 

"Oh my god Dana," Dakota said first.

"Dana, Logan has a short temper, and you know that!" Damien finished. They do that often. Dakota starts something, and Damien finishes it. Damien is definitely the smarter of the two. "I mean, I couldn't even believe it when he said it!"

"Dana, what he said was NOT true! I assure you!" Dakota said, and Damien came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Dana, we love you like a sister! You are our best friend! We do not take pity on you!" Damien said, and let go of me.

"Logan just goes way over the top, and he even said he didn't mean it!" Dakota assured. "I mean, you two argue all the time, and stuff, and he was just… I don't know, he didn't mean it!" Dakota tried to get the right use of words out, but failed.

"Um, Dana, you know this right! I mean, you know we do not think of you that way, and everything like that… right?" Damien asked, and I nodded. Although I wasn't completely convinced. I sat down on my bed, and stared out the window. Making eye contact with them will only make all my lies worse. I am not alright, I do not believe them, and Logan is right. Slowly, I am breaking inside, and I have no control over it. My thoughts were soon broken by Dakota's squealing.

"OH! DANA! I forgot to tell you!" She squealed and clapped her hands together. Oh god, I don't think I really wanted to know what she was about to say. It's not like I have any other choice though. Here goes nothing…

"This Friday, which is in…" Dakota started

"Three days," Damien answered immediately.

"Right, three days, which is Friday…" Well, thank you captain obvious! She continued on. "We are throwing a movie-party kind of thing in our dorm!" Oh god. They tried this before, and it completely messed up our dorm. My eyes bugged out, and the look on my face said everything.

"Don't worry Dana," Damien said before being cut off by Dakota. They do this often, it is like they are one person.

"Yeah Dana, it wont be like last time where we had like, fifteen people all in here trying to watch movies. Wow, that was a disaster. It is only going to be us three, Logan I hope you don't mind Dana, and…" She went on. I really was not paying much attention. She said about four more names and concluded, "That is it!"

"Yeah, it was hard for us to narrow it down to only eight of us. But we do plan to have a party in this dorm in a couple months. It will be a killer-party! So we have to spend a lot of time planning it! Won't it be great?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, sure. Wonderful," I answered.

"We know you are not in a great mood and everything, that's okay. We will talk about it later!" Dakota said, and swung her purse back over her shoulder. "Toodles." As soon as they were walking out of the room, my phone cell phone rang. Dakota gave a quick suspicious look, then strutted herself out of the room. I took a glance on the caller ID. Realizing it was my so-called father, I opened it, and shut it again. You may not understand why. My father is not really a father. Sure, he is my bio-logical father, but he does not deserve the title of 'father' or 'dad.' To receive that recognition, you must BE THERE for your kid. You must love your child. You must care for them. Did my father ever do that for me?

No.

He did nothing for me. I barely even remember him. He was always drunk whenever I was around, although I was only about five or six years old. He left my mother and me one day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dana, you know I need to go. It is for the best," my father told me, while gripping onto my shoulders. I glanced down at my yellow polka-dot dress I was wearing, a tear forming in my eyes. _

"_Daddy, don't go!" I begged. Being only six years old made it hard to comprehend why my father was abandoning me and my mother._

"_Sweetie, I have to," he said, and kissed my cheek. His breath had a funny smell to it. I have smelt it before, a lot of the time when I was around him. He started to stand up, and I yanked on his pants to pull him back down. _

"_DADDY!" I yelled. I pleaded, and tried every trick in the book. He kneeled down again, and had a hurt look in his eyes._

"_You don't understand now, you don't know why I am doing this," he informed me. My face began to turn a crimson red color, and my stomach began to hurt. More tears fell freely down my face. _

"_You can't leave us! Me! Daddy, don't go!" I yelled with frustration. Never was I close to him, but the idea of not having a daddy around scared me. He tried to get up again, but I hung onto him._

"_Dana, let go!" He mustered, while struggling with me. I stood still. It was too unreal. He was really leaving me. Did he love me? Did he care? _

"_Daddy!" I whined. This was going to be my last chance for him to stay with me. I tried._

"_Dana! Stop this foolishness!" He yelled, and it scared me. He seemed mad, when all I wanted was for him to stay. I stood still, arms to my side, not one movement from me, and I obeyed. I tried, but failed. He did not bother to take another glance, but turned his back on me, and began walking away. He did not turn back one single time. I watched him, walk all the way out to the front yard. I followed, and as he was getting into the car, I stopped, and watched. As I stared at the car pull out of our driveway, I whispered to myself._

"_Daddy, I will miss you."_

_**End Flashback** _

I will never forgive him. For what he did, for leaving us. For running off with another women. (Which I found out about later in life) My phone beeped which brought me out of my trance and memories. I eyed it, and realized I have a voice message. Opening my phone, I decided to listen to it.

"Dana, I know you are mad at me, but I want to make things right. I want to know my daughter and get to know who, and what kind of person you have become. I haven't seen you in over ten years. I have only gotten to see a picture of you. And that picture was a school picture, your mother sent to me. I know I have not been there for you, but I thought it would be nice if we could get to know each other. Call me back, please Dana…" BEEP.

I shut my phone, and didn't bother to call back. What was the point anyways? I don't want to know him, I don't want to meet him, or get to know him. I don't want him to see me. Basically, I don't want anything to do with him. He has been trying to talk to me for a couple months now. I have lost my love and respect for him. Wouldn't you if he left you for over ten years with no call, no letter, and no birthday card or present? Not even bothering to call and say happy birthday. That was the least he could have done. And he thinks everything is going to be great, and we will be a great happy family, I think not. It was late, and I had homework to do. The only way I can stay in this school is if I don't fail. I have no one to talk to anymore, about anything. Although I am not quite a people-person, and I do not particularly enjoy attention. Not my kind of thing. I hate being in the spot light, maybe that is why Dakota and Damien like me. They get all the attention when I'm around, and they know I am fine with it.

It was nearing 8:30 PM, and I decided to change. There was a dorm check tonight at 9:00, and I should probably call Dakota and Damien to let them know. Who knows where they could be. I changed into long orange PJ bottoms, and took an old PCA sweatshirt and pulled it over me. As I sat down on my bed, I picked up my cell phone and texted Dakota and Damien about the dorm check at 9:00 PM.

_Dorm check at 9 tonight. Better be here, or I will be questioned. For your own good. _

I hit send. Staring at the ceiling, I realized I still have homework to do which is due tomorrow. Procrastination. I began to sit up until my cell phone vibrated. There was one new message.

_Thanks, a bunch. I will be there, and Damien says she will too. _

Tossing my cell phone aside, I decided that I really do have to finish this homework. The only sounds you could hear was the scratching of my pencil, and my occasional sigh that drowned throughout the entire room.

"OH. MY. GOD," Damien yelled as she busted through the room. It scared the shit out of me, and since I was writing, I made a long dark pencil line on my paper from jumping. I could kill her. I turned around, and Damien looked ecstatic, while Dakota looked a bit, jealous?

"Oh, it's just GRAND news," Dakota sighed sarcastically, and threw her purse off onto her bed, while keeping her cell phone in her hands. I swear those two live off their cell phones.

"Oh, be quiet Dakota, you had your turn!" Damien said. Dakota crossed her arms and looked offended.

"Excuse me?" She asked, being very snotty. Oh lord, it's about some guy. That is acually my personal guess. It always is.

"I said you had your turn Dakota! Now it's mine!" Damien said, and turned her attention back to me, as if saying 'I have no time for this, I need to brag about my accomplishments to all the people in the world.' I crossed my leg over my other leg, and leaned back into my office chair. Wont this be enjoyable?

"Go on…" I encouraged. Although I wanted no part. Theese girls do not know pain. They think a broken nail is a fucking crisis.

"Okay, guess what!" She asked trying to make this more dramatic, and longer as if torturing me.

"Um, your daddy increased your limit on your credit card?" I asked sarcastically.

"No…" She said, and waited a few seconds, as if I was going to guess again.

"I don't know. What?" I asked. Giving her the push she wanted. Well, I did have to seem like I cared a little bit.

Logan asked me out, and I said yes!" She screamed. Dakota slumped onto her bed, and was shooting daggers with her eyes. I had a bit of jealousy within me, but the only reason I had that was because he played that song for me. Maybe he was just doing that so he would get in better with Damien. Little prick. See what I mean about these girls. How vicious they are? How Logan acted towards me, and I am so called, 'Loved like a sister' from her. And she turns around a second later, and goes out with him? You don't know how much I want to be free.

"That's great." I tried to sound excited for her, but excited just doesn't cut it for me.

"I know, right?" She said, and looked in her drawers for something to wear to bed. I turned back to my homework and began to work on it again. Wasn't this just a great day. My father is still trying to talk to me, and Damien and Logan are going out. Wonderful day, don't you think?

* * *

**Okay, don't yell at me! This is part of the story. I assure you. So please don't go all ballistic and say "Dana and Logan need to be together!" I like to stretch stories out, if you know what I mean. Need to add detail, need to create the feeling, and need to capture your audience. You need to keep them reading. You need them to feel the hurt, and pain the characters do, and when writers do that, like in a couple stories I read, I believe that right there is talent.**

**Please review. **

**Show you care, won't you?**

**--Brittany**


	4. A new type of monster

_I feel in the mood for this story. Some reason. Reviews once again, for the thousandth and one time are GREATLY appreciated. Honestly, I don't know what else to say. I am afraid if I don't say 'thank you' every chapter, that I will lose reviews. But, if you are a loyal reviewer I think that is awesome. People who review, when really, they get nothing in return except a 'thanks' are really cool people. They care. Okay, I am done. Just to inform, the whole 'father' part in this story is kind of based on my own father in real life. In other words, the flashbacks are close to what happened to me. I may change it to suit the story, and add some more, but you catch my drift._

**Chapter 4**

**Dana POV** _(And will be for the rest of the story. It is surrounded around her.)_

* * *

_"I know, right?" She said, and looked in her drawers for something to wear to bed. I turned back to my homework and began to work on it again. Wasn't this just a great day. My father is still trying to talk to me, and Damien and Logan are going out. Wonderful day, don't you think?_

* * *

I quietly slipped into my bed after I was caught up with all of my homework. The two girls were already asleep, and the last thing I wanted to do was wake them. I couldn't imagine the catastrophic events that would happen if I would ruin their sleep. It's safer to abide by their rules, and follow. Although I will not budge on certain things like getting my nails done in a French manicure. Wearing the clothes they wear. Ever so quietly I moved slightly to be able to reach my i-pod on my white wooden bedside table. Turning down the volume dramatically, I switched it to Panic! At the Disco's, 'Build God, Then We'll Talk'. My favorite song of theirs. I am into more of the alternative rock music. My eyes became heavy, and I turned off my i-pod, deciding getting some sleep would be a good idea. 

"Logan! He is so sweet! He is awesome! And he will be here for our movie party! It's Wednesday, so only two more days!" What a pleasant thing to wake up to. Damien's gushing about Logan. Oh how I would like to go and throw up at this second.

"Dana, you're up," Dakota greeted. Hey, well, it's better than 'Logan is so great.'

"My eyes are open, aren't they?" I asked sarcastically. Shit. Bad move.

"What's your problem this morning?" Dakota asked, looking offended. I had to think of something quick.

"I'm just tired," I saved myself.

"Well, suck it up. We have classes today." I hate it when she does this. I was going to try and avoid her the rest of the day. That wouldn't work; I would somehow run into her, considering I have three out of six classes with her. Hopeless, is what I was. Getting ready, I got all my homework, prior, together. Rushing out of there as fast as I can, Damien stopped me before I could escape. Damn it.

"Aren't you going to wait for us?" Damien asked.

"Uh, yeah," I gave up. I was stuck, and there was nothing I could do about it. Like Dakota said, I need to suck it up.

"Logan's walking with us too," Damien said. Exactly what I want. My day is becoming brighter and brighter. I already knew this day was going to be horrible no matter what.

"Great. Would you stop talking about Logan for God's Sake Damien?" Dakota asked. She was getting aggravated, just like me. I could tell.

"I'm sorry you are so jealous. You did the same thing when you went out with him. Get. Over. It. It's my turn," Damien said. Good lord. It's her 'turn'? They go through guys like Kleenexes.

"Whatever. Dana who do you agree with?" Dakota asked. I hate it when she does this. When THEY do this. Ask my opinion.

"I think Logan is a waist of time. That is my opinion," I said through clenched teeth while walking to our first period with the two of them. Logan soon came over, and walked beside Damien.

"Well how are you today? Oh, you must be fine since you are with me," typical Logan said. Damien laughed her cute little laugh and play-hit Logan in the stomach.

"Rock hard. Yes, I know," Logan smiled. Glancing at me, I mustered the biggest sneer I possibly could. No smile would be coming from me today unless one of those three fell off of a cliff and hit some tree branches on their way down. Harsh? Hardly.

"Well Logan, I'm glad you are happy with Damien," Dakota said, but she didn't mean it. I knew she didn't mean it. And the rest of them knew she didn't mean it. It seemed Logan was trying to think of something to say.

"Me too." That is not the reply Dakota wanted, and I could tell by her scrunched up nose. Logan turned away from her, and paid his attention to Damien. I knew Dakota was now going to pay a lot of attention to me. Try to make Damien jealous. Nothing that is happening is really new to what has been happening. Just as we were arriving to media class, Logan sat next to Damien, Dakota next to Logan, and me, of course, on the end next to Dakota. Living this new life of mine has made me think how badly I want to havemy old group back. Sure, the attention and respect from others is great right now, but I just can't be myself around them. I looked around me, and behind me to see Zoey taking notes. I smiled slightly remembering all our good times together. She looked up from her excessive note taking and looked at me. No sign of anything on her face. She stayed blank and turned her head away from me. I turned myself around, wanting more than anything to go back in time. Go back in time and change this whole event! But there is no way I can go back now.

Lunch came soon enough. I sat by Dakota.

"Where is Damien?" Dakota asked, scanning the cafeteria.

"I don't know." My lunch at the moment didn't look to appetizing. Dakota nudged my side, and I looked up. Damien, with Logan by her side and Brendan walked over. Brendan is your typical pretty boy like Logan.

"Well hello there Dana," Brendan said, taking a spot by me. I hate Brendan with all my fibers being. He is a miniature Logan, with worse pick-up lines, and a worse smirk. He is horrible at arguing, and completely not my type. I didn't answer, and stuck to staring at my food. I ate a couple bites.

"This food is disgusting. Do you know how many calories are probably in it?" Damien said, crinkling her nose in disgust. There is another reason why I dislike the two of them. They have nothing useful to talk about besides calories, and the latest gossip. I rolled my eyes and stuck a huge bite of macaroni and cheese into my mouth. Basically trying to say, 'I don't care. You need to shut up and find something useful to talk about.' I don't think she paid any attention, but Logan smirked.

"Dana doesn't seem to care about the calories," Logan pointed out.

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked. Brendan interrupted.

"I like my girls who pay attention to their health." Oh yeah? I will give him something to pay attention to.

"Oh you do?" I asked, seeming like I cared. "In that case..." I ripped open my cookie wrapper and took a huge bite out of it. As soon as I finished chewing, I went on, "Well, I guess I am not the right girl for you." Logan laughed. Brendan gave me an evil look. Like I care.

"Well babe," He started.

"Don't call me babe."

"Well Dana, I am going to be at your little movie party Friday, and we will have a lot of fun." I hate this. I hate him. I hate all of this. I hate everything in my life right now. We are NOT going to have any fun. The bell rang, saving me. Dakota and Damien had their next classes together and began walking together. Logan gave Damien a quick peck on the lips, and my stomach churned. My next classes arewith Logan. Oh, how much fun.

"Good one," Logan said, walking near me.

"By that you mean...?" I questioned while throwing my trash into the garbage cans.

"Back there, the whole cookie deal. Classic," Logan answered.

"Why are you walking besides me?" I questioned. I want to be alone. By myself. Can't he understand?

"Because I can. I don't want to walk alone. It will make me look bad," Logan said. Oh really?

"Really? So I am just someone to make you look good?" I asked stopping in my tracks. How dare him. He was about to open his mouth before I continued. "No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to walk beside you and make you 'look good'. I'm sick of it all! Get away from me." So I had some anger built up inside of me. I tried to speed up ahead of him, but he caught up with me.

"What in the hell is your problem?" I ignored him. My problem is these damn clicks. The two girls who have nothing better to talk about besides how fat they think they are. I heard my cell phone ring. Good, something to distract me. I looked at the caller ID. It was my father. Putting my phone back in my pocket without picking it up, Logan gave me a weird look.

"What was that about?" He asked me, while we were still walking back to PCA.

_**--Flashback**_

"_You need to get yourself together David!" My mother yelled. I stood by the wooden door and listened through the small crack. They thought I was asleep, but how could I sleep with them yelling at each other? Little light shone through my door, and I saw two figures about three feet apart. They were my parents. _

"_You need to get off of my fuckingcase Kellie!" My father yelled in outrage. He took another swig of clear liquid in a bottle. He drank thisstuff often.I shut my eyes, wishing this was a dream, and not reality. Opening them, in hope of this all to disappear, it didn't. _

"_You have a five year old daughter in there that thinks you are some kind of monster!" My mother yelled. Tears staining her cheeks. She was addressing me. Oh, why did she say that?_

"_This is your fault! Your entire fault!" He yelled back while taking another drink. _

"_Get that out of your hands!" My mother said while trying to receive the bottle that was being loosely gripped by him. My father pushed her back drunkenly and got the bottle back. I tried my best to not let out a scream, but I did. I ran out of my room over to my mother, and crashed into her, hugging her, never wanting to let go. This was the first time he was ever nearviolent. _

"_Why are you awake?" She asked nicely. I didn't say anything. Instead I clung on to her as if it were a matter of life-and-death._

"_Look what you have done now," my mother spoke, each word with hatred. My mother lifted me up and looked at me. _

"_Let's get you into bed," she said while walking into my bedroom. As she was walking and leaving my father behind, I saw him give me an evil look. He has never looked at me with such loath. I felt scared but kept looking into his eyes. He turned his back on me while finishing up the bottle and throwing it aside. My mother set me down in my bed, and pulled my colored comforter up to my head. She kneeled by my bedside and began to stroke my hair. I felt my eyes begin to shut, but the scene I just saw flashed right before me, and I quickly opened my eyes again._

"_Mommy! Don't leave me!" I begged. _

"_Don't worry, I am right here," she soothed. I relaxed until she spoke again, "You know that is not your real father. It is not the real him. That stuff he was drinking turns him into a monster. He has no control," she comforted me. _

"_I love you mommy," I said, while turning over to my side to face her. She stroked my cheek with her hand._

"_I love you too. Now, close your eyes," she instructed. I obeyed and shut my eyes. "Now, think of the other day when we went to that carnival. Do you remember that?" She asked. I nodded my head, thinking of all the food, and rides. "Now remember all those fun rides we rode, and games we played?" I nodded again. It was one of the most fun days I have ever had. "Whenever you see daddy act like this, or whenever you feel scared or alone think back to that day.And all the fun we had. Close your eyes and picture it. Remember we will always have more of those days to look forward too." She held my hand, and I nodded, thinking back to that day. I slowly feel asleep, her hand holding mine._

**_--End flashback._ **

A single tear slid down my cheek as I remembered that day.

"Are you alright…?" Logan asked me, and grabbed my shoulders turning me to face him. I completely forgot he was following me. We were almost to our next class, and I shut my eyes. Wanting this all to end. I quickly wiped the tear off of my face and looked at him.

"I'm fine." I managed to get myself out of his grasp, and made my way to the next class. Hoping he would give up.

* * *

**Wow, that is a long chapter. I hope you liked. Everyone's reviews are so awesome, they make me smile! Anyways, thanks everyone. Glad you like it. Woot, woot! Two updates in one whole day! Review please, and show some support!**

**-- Brittany**


	5. Too close

Lately, I have been in the mood to write. I guess it is a benefit for you all! Anyways, for the fourteenth millionth time, Thanks for your reviews. Don't worry. I have plans for ALL the characters. Just stick with me, and you will soon find out. Especially the old gang. Don't worry.

**Chapter 5**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_I'm fine." I managed to get myself out of his grasp, and made my way to the next class. Hoping he would give up._

* * *

The days flew by, being normal. Logan being his cocky self all over Damien. Dakota clinging to me and being jealous over Logan and Damien. Brendan being just as annoying and clueless as you can get. It was Friday, and we have our 'Movie party' tonight. Damien has Logan. Dakota has some guy named Ryan, I believe. Then there will be me, of course although I am not anxious at all. Brendan is coming. Oh boy, this will be interesting, and two other guys.

"Aren't you excited?" Dakota asked while prepping herself in our mirror. She reminded me a lot of Nicole, now that I think of it.

"I am, of course. And you all know why, Dana, are you excited? Brendan is hot so you must be!" Damien answered. I about gagged on my mint gum I had in my mouth at the moment. Brendan, hot? I don't think so. Sure, Logan is hot, I mean look at him, but Brendan? I don't think so. Logan loves himself too much though.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed anyways. This was going to be one horrible night. I could see it now. Lord, help me and give me the patience and serenity to deal with allseven of these people I hate. Hate may be harsh, so I will go in saying 'dislike.'

"Dark jeans, or light jeans with this top?" Dakota asked holding two pairs of jeans up next to a turquoise colored tank top.

"Light," I immediately say. No, I am not some fashion freak or anything, but I was wearing dark jeans, and I didn't feel like looking like any of the two.

"Good choice. It matches better anyways. Thanks Dana," Dakota thanked me. I picked out a burgundy tank top, dark jeans with a black belt. My hair as usual and I had a couple rings on my fingers. Nothing much, but something at least.

"Okay, do you like this outfit?" Damien asked, holding up a jean mini-skirt with navy blue leggings and a navy blue long-sleeved tight top. I had to admit, it was a cute outfit, but not for me.

"Well girls, the guys will be here in about twenty minutes," Damien announced while looking at her cell phone. She probably got a text from Logan or something. It just hit me; it is going to be us three, and all guys. This will be enjoyable, not.

"Okay, so what movies are we watching?" I asked out of curiosity. Dakota dug into her bag and pulled out two DVD's.

"The House of Wax," Dakota started holding up the DVD case.

"EWW! Why are we watching_ that_?" Damien said. I laughed. Full of gore and everything else Damien dislikes. I also get to see Paris Hilton die a horrible death. Now that made the whole movie awsome.It's something to watch, although I have already seen it.

"Scary, gory movie! Why else would I pick it Damien, think!" She said. Of course. So they can 'cling' to their wonderful guys.

"Okay, what else?" I asked interested in what we were watching. Also trying to get them off the subject.

"The Ringer," Dakota finished. I haven't seen that movie, but from the looks of it, it seems okay.

"Which one are we watching first?" Damien asked, seeming very excited. I felt like putting my i-pod on, and turning it to full blast, but they were going to be here soon.

"I am not sure. We will ask the guys," Dakota said, and right as she said that, Logan and Brendan walked in together.

"Talking about us?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"LOGAN!" Damien screamed while running over to him. It made me sick. Pure sick. It was disgusting! All he wants from her is… I am not going to finish that. Immature boys.

"Where is Ryan?" Asked Dakota. Obviously feeling left out. Oh, I wanted so badly to tell her to suck it up, but I fought the urge.

"On his way. When are we going to go down to the lounge to watch the movies?" Brendan asked, winking at me. Ugh, I wanted to kill him. Suffocate him, andhidehis bodyin the nearest lake.

"When everyone else gets here!" Damien said, letting Logan go. Thank god, I thought I was going to be sick. As she said that Ryan and some other guy walked in. His name was Brad.

"We are now waiting for Corbin to come," Ryan said, out of breath.

"Did you run all the way down here?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, me and Brad did," He said, signaling to Brad. "We thought we were the last ones, looks like Corbin is," he finished with a laugh. I crossed my arms, and leaned on one leg. Brad, Ryan, and Corbin are all on the basketball team. How typical. I want something different. Everything is the same.

"Hey everyone," Corbin said, walking into the room.

"Good, we are all here, now let's get down to the lounge!" Dakota said, while grabbing onto Ryan's arm and leading everyone else back down. Brendan put his arm out for me to grab. I pushed by him, and didn't. When will he take the hint?

As we approached the lounge, I saw Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn all sitting around, talking about something. Dakota and Damien took lead, and strutted their selves up to the couch where they were seated. Oh god. This was not going to be a good site. Zoey and Nicole turned around. Lola stayed facing Quinn. Staying back, away from the two they began to speak while giving the four girls eyes or annoyance.

"Um, Excuse us, we are going to watch some movies," Dakota said, while placing her hands on her hips. Zoey didn't say anything except motioned to the TV. As saying 'Don't mind us.'

"That means us," Damien said, pointing to all of us behind her. I looked away. I can't handle this. Not looking either of the girls in the eyes, I felt Brendan scoot closer to me. The last thing I want. "Okay, incase you are totally clueless, and need help to understand what we are talking about, I will sum it up in one sentence," Damien began to say as she crossed her arms.

"Go on, since my brain can't handle it," Zoey said, slowly getting up. I believe both Damien and Dakota were offended; no one talked to them like that. Besides Zoey, and I love that about her.

"It means you dorks need to leave, because we want to watch movies. Right now. I am sorry you all have nothing better to do, with your pathetic time then block our space." Damien said, in her nastiest tone I have heard. Glancing at Zoey, she looked hurt. In my head, I was praying for Zoey to stick strong.I looked towards Logan; he was part of that group oncetoo. He turned and glanced at me, almost sympathetic.

"Zo, I think we should go!" Nicole stressed in a whisper. Zoey didn't take a second glance in our direction; all she did was get up and walk away. The rest of them followed.

"Finally, god," Dakota said while her and Damien made their way to the TV to get the DVD's ready. I slumped on the couch, crossing my arms. Brendan sat next to me, relatively closer than I had wanted.

"Which one do you guys want to watch first?" Damien asked holding up both movies.

"HOUSE OF WAX!" Ryan yelled. How annoying.

"Figures," I bitterly whispered. No one took notice of it.

"All right, House Of Wax it is," Dakota said while making her way back to the couch to sit by Ryan.

The movie began to play. This definitely was going to be revolting.

* * *

**I really do not have much to say. For some reason I felt like writing. I hope you liked. It wasn't too eventful, but you did get a snippet of why Zoey hates Dana. Remember, only a snippet. Also, the next chapter will definitely be eventful. It will be good. I assure you.**

**Please review.**

**--Brittany (New penname, BRiTSTER will conquer all) Do you like it?**


	6. You can't fix it with a song this time

Like I always say, I am in the mood to write. When I get bored, I write. Which is often, and usually around two in the morning. Like now. Anyways, this chapter, I hope you will like. It will be eventful

**Chapter 6**

**Dana POV**

* * *

_The movie began to play. This definitely was going to be revolting._

* * *

There was the share of laughs, and the shares of turns and the shares of 'accidental' bumps in my arm from Brendan. No, the movie is not over. It's barely half way over, yet I rather cut off my own head.

No.

There is no possible way he just put his arm around me. Oh, no, it's not touching me, of course not, because he is just that smooth. Note the sarcasm. It's leaning on the PCA couch. Typical. Everything is typical. Dakota and Ryan, making out. I looked away in utter disgust. And how long has she known him? A day? Wouldn't doubt it.

She just wants a good time, along with the rest of them. I was surprised, Damien and Logan were only cuddling. They couldn't possibly be _that_ into this movie. I mean, come on. Me, well I am sitting here in pure revulsion. Gore. Oh boy, I glanced towards Damien, I don't know why. She, was grasping onto Logan's shirt, and digging her face in it, looking away. Logan glanced at me, looked down at Damien, glanced back, and smirked. My face stayed blank. Blank as can be. Turning my attention back towards the screen, because there was nothing else worth looking at, I noticed a bug crawling on it. It was a big bug, and was getting on my nerves.

"Look at the bug!" Corbin laughed.

"It's annoying," Brendan said, booming in my ear. Then get it idiot. I sighed, getting myself up, and brushed the bug away. As I was sitting down, I made sure it was at least a couple more inches away from Brendan then I started off at. He leaned forward, seeming to fix his shoelace or something of the sort, and as he came up, he made sure to get that extra couple inches back. Damn him.

Being bored is no fun. Having someone you dislike so much right by you, breathing down your neck is horrible. Watching everyone else around you coupled up and happy is painful. Whenever I am close to something, Damien or Dakota always have to go, and snatch it out from my hands. Like it is no big deal. Okay, so now his arm is touching me.

You know when you read story's, and whenever they have that one touch from a guy, it sends jolts of electricity through there body? Well, that is not happening at the moment. It's more, Jolt's of hatred. Okay, so hatred is such a… Harsh word. Dislike. I will go with that. Did he just scoot closer?

Oh, yes he did.

He scooted closer, arm around me and all. I am trying my best to ignore this, but it isn't working. I slightly scoot away, hopefully telling him the message.

What does he do?

Scoot closer. Of course. Why didn't I figure that? He is too close. Way too close. Deciding to ignore it, I hoped the movie will end faster because I didn't want to cause any scene. Yes, inside I wanted to scream in outrage, but I mean, it's not a big deal or anything.

I gave Logan a pleading look. He glanced without moving his head, looking at me from the very corner of his eyes. Not showing one single ounce of sympathy. No, I don't want his sympathy, all I want is someone to know, and agree this is all wrong. Looks like I am not finding this around here.

His face has gotten incredibly close. I tried to pay all my attention to the movie, but it wasn't working. I'm surprised Coco hasn't come in here. She'd kill us all. I slowly move my face farther away, craning my neck. This was very uncomfortable.

I either was not being enough forward with the whole, 'I-don't-like-you' thing, or he is too persistent. Perhaps he is just enjoying this. His hand somehow seeped down to the low of my back, putting me in an even worse position. I scooted forward, yet his hand stayed there.

Normally, I would move him myself; get up, leave, or something! But I just, don't want to cause a scene, like I already said. Movement caught my attention to my left where Logan was shifting, and Damien was getting closer. A pint of jealousy hit me. Maybe it was just the fact the two girls had guys besides Brendan. I mean, I rather be in Logan's arms at the moment then Brendan. Now **that** says something.

Feeling his hand fall down and grab part of my butt lightly made me squeal. Not a happy-squeal. More of as a 'disgusting' squeal. He took this chance, and crashed his lips on mine fiercely. GET HIM OFF! NOW! Ugh. Disgusting, revolting. I made noises, but his mouth swallowed them. I screamed, and they probably heard it. I have no idea. Finally, I pushed him off of me, and stood up. Every single one of them looking at me. Like I care. Brendan just kissed me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed hatred expressed in every word.

"That was what you wanted," he dared to say.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, about to laugh. What I wanted? Please, you have to be joking.

"No, why wouldn't you. What's your damn problem freezer?" He asked, and a whirl of hurt hit me.

"You are calling me a freezer?" I asked.

"You are," he said. Placing my hands on my hips, I decided to fight back.

"Excuse me, no I am not. It's not my problem that you can not get the clue when someone doesn't like you. I tried to let you know. Scooting away. But no, you scooted closer; I craned my neck away from your face, but that didn't seem to work either!" I yelled, breathing hard from the lack of air in my lungs.

"Dana calm down, he's hot, so why didn't you just go with it?" Damien asked in a very mean tone. I saw Logan give a slight, quick dirty look to her, although she didn't see it. I would like to say so many things to her right now, but I wasn't.

"Really, what's your problem?" Dakota asked, in the same equal dirty tone.

Simply, I walked away. Like always. Someday all these problems are going to catch up to me and hit me like a bolt of lightening. Whenever there is a problem, BOOM, I'm out the door. I just need time to contain myself. Beginning to walk faster and faster, I finally came to a run towards my dorm. Where I always go. Shutting the door behind me, I crouched down next to the door. This is the closest I can get to being in a dark, deep hole. No tears will drop from my cheeks. I refuse to shed one god damn tear for any of those people. Not one. My dorm door opened. Great, here comes the queen's themselves. Looking away, and turning myself, I stayed crouched.

"I'm sorry."

Logan's voice.

Why is he in here? Did he just barge in? That is beside the point.

"For what? Not saying anything. WATCHING him do that, and let him call me a freezer?" I asked. "Look, I know I am not your favorite person, but-" I paused for a brief moment. "Which is a good reason why you didn't say anything." I turned away.

"It's not like that," Logan moaned.

"Logan, then how is it?" I asked bitterly.

"You said my name," he stated. I realized I did. Rarely do I address him by his first name when I am talking to him.

"Okay, besides the point Reese," I said. It was just a simple mistake. I was used to calling him Logan from past times.

"No, call me Logan. I like it," he said almost in a daze. I was confused, yet still mad.

"Well, you can't just turn on a song and fix this now," I said, feeling it was too mean.

"I know I can't Dana."

"Then why are you even here?" I asked, finally turning my body around. My neck began to hurt, and finally realizing he is calling me Dana.

"Because I know how you feel," he said.

"Bullshit," I growled fiercely, he can't begin to say that. He has absolutely NO clue about what I feel. He's got it made. He has no idea.

"Trapped." He stated. Yeah, I felt trapped, but so did a lot of other people.

"You aren't you Dana. If it wasn't for them, you would still be in there, fighting all three of them with your witty comebacks. You normally don't walk away. Dana! They screwed you up. They took away the flare that made you, you Dana. They burned it out and molded you into one of them. It's not you. Look at you," he said. Every word he has said just hit me, and every word was true. I didn't move.

He kneeled down to me.

"I'm not me," He said softly, lifting my chin. Whoa, he has a girlfriend. But HE is the one who gave me the jolt of lightening with one touch.I can't let it go.

"You're not you," I repeated unintentionally. I huffed. He grabbed my cheeks.

"Listen to me Dana. We are going to get through this; we are going to break free. We will make this right. Be patient, and hang in here. I know its hell, but you're strong. We will get through this together." I want to, I really do. I want to break free. Be myself. Not have the feeling of being trapped, and emptiness. I nodded my head, my face still in a frown. His eyes gazed into mine, as if seeping right into my soul.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly before slowly getting up, and walking out the door. I** _knew_** he didn't have a certain liking for Damien,_or _Dakota. Neither of them! No matter what happens, I still have that fact to hold onto. That one fact that is keeping me together.

* * *

**So, I guess you have the conclusion they both feel the same way. Of course, there is still more. This story, will probably be a shorter one, whereas my 'Answer the Phone' will be longer. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. Of course, they always are. I hope you enjoyed the bit of DL fluff in there.**

**--Brittany (BRiSTER will conquer all)**


End file.
